Crush
by Shizu F
Summary: I like you, I Just like you./ Sakura tanpa sengaja mengetahui siapa yang Sasuke sukai, dan semenjak itu hubungan mereka semakin erat. "A-aku menyukaimu itu saja./ Re-edit. Re-publish. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_Aku cuman minjem characternya aja, Naruto hanya milih Mashasi seorang._

_._

_Crush_

_I like you, I just like you._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Sasuke-_kun_, a-aku menyukai Sasuke-_kun_. Aku mau jadi pa-"

Langkah ku berhenti ketika melihat gadis dari kelas satu itu menyatakan perasaanya terhadap Sasuke, aku sembunyikan tubuhku di belakang tembok untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki yang memiliki garis ketampanan di atas rata-rata, di tambah otaknya yang pintar dan berasal dari keluarga terkaya se asia, yang membuat gadis mana saja tunduk di depannya.

Sayang di sekolah ini dia di cap nakal. Dalam sebulan dia hanya masuk 4-5 kali, selalu tertidur di kelas, berkelahi, dan cabut dalam pelajaran. Tidak bisa di pungkiri ada gadis yang berani menembaknya, padahal banyak orang yang takut padanya.

"Aku menyukai orang lain,"

_DEG._

Eh?

"..."

"Lupain aja perasaan itu, cari yang lebih pantas karena aku tidak akan menyukaimu,"

_Jahat.._

Gadis itu hampir menangis di tempat ketika Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya.

_Pasti rasanya malu dan sakit di tolak seperti itu, _pikirku.

Karena aku memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Eh?

Aku menoleh menatap sahabat pirangku yang cerewet tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatapku dengan malas.

"Melamun lagi, eh?"

Aku hanya menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal dan tertawa garing. "Hehe, _gomen_, Ino."

"Apa kau melamunkannya lagi?" Tanya Ino dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Hmm?"

"Sa-su-ke,"

_Blush_.

"A-ano i-itu-"

Ino tertawa kencang hingga tergoncang-goncang melihat muka ku yang memerah, di tambah aku yang mulai gagap seperti Hinata. Jika dia bukan sahabatku mungkin aku sudah menendang pantatnya.

"_Ne,_ Sakura-_chan_. _Tell me_!"

Aku menatapnya horror, apa-apaan itu "Sakura-_chan_", ia bisa memanggilku seperti itu jika ada yang ia inginkan dariku. Hah... berbohong pada Ino juga tidak ada gunanya.

"Aku melihat Sasuke menolak seorang gadis," ucapku datar.

Ino sedikit terkejut, dia meminum minumannya yang tinggal setengah. Ah ya, sekarang kami ada di kantin yang ramai karena sekarang jam istirahat.

"Benarkah? Tidak biasanya ada yang berani menembaknya,"

Aku mengangguk setuju, "gadis itu junior kita. Dan Sasuke menyuruh gadis itu untuk melupakan perasaanya karena–"

Ino menatapku perasaan. Aku sengaja menggantung kata-kataku karena aku tak sanggup menerima kenyataan yang kemarin ku dengar.

"–karena Sasuke menyukai gadis lain."

"Waw,"

"Apa?"

Aku menatap gadis Ino bingung yang tersenyum penuh arti terhadapku.

"Mungkin saja itu kau,"

_BLUSH_.

"Itu tidak mungkin!"

Kenapa aku mudah sekali deg-degan sih?

"Terbukti, kau kan sudah menjadi temannya sejak kecil, Sakura. Mungkin saja Sasuke selama ini memiliki rasa yang sama dengan mu." Balas Ino dengan seringainya.

Teman masa kecil ya?

"Apa yang kau maksud selalu datang ke acara resmi keluarga setiap 6 bulan sekali, tanpa pernah sekalipun bertatap muka bahkan mengobrol itu namanya teman kecil?"

Keluarga ku dengan keluarga Sasuke memang selalu bertemu setiap 6 bulan sekali, karena keluarga kami termaksud salah satu perusahaan terbesar se-Asia. Jadi aku selalu bertemu dengannya sejak umur kami 10 tahun meskipun dia tidak pernah melihat ke arahku. Tapi 2 tahun ini dia tidak lagi datang ke acara perusahaan terbesar se-Asia, entah kenapa aku tidak tahu. Jika seaandainya aku dekat dengannya mungkin aku bisa menanyakan hal tersebut.

_Ah ya seaandainya aku dekat dengannya..._

Tapi dengan melihatnya setiap hari di sekolah aku sudah cukup senang, kami satu sekolah sejak SMP. Mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya atau tak pernah tau bahwa aku satu sekolah dengannya.

"Bukan sih, hehe" ucap Ino nyengir kuda. "Ah, Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"Apa tidak ada rasa menyerah untuk terus meyukai Sasuke?"

_Menyerah?_

_Ada sih.._

"Haruno,"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara khas laki-laki yang memanggil marga keluargaku. Aku terkehut ketika menoleh yang memanggil ku tadi adalah Sasuke.

_Sasuke!?_

"Ada apa?"

Dia memberikan ku sebuah undangan resmi dengan lambang Uchiha di tengah Undangannya. Aku membukanya, ternyata undangan ulang tahun perusahaan Uchiha. Ketika aku ingin menoleh kembali ke Sasuke dia sudah menghilang, ku tolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri mencarinya.

"Dia sudah pergi," ucapi Ino tiba-tiba.

_Ah ya mana mungkin dia mangajak ku bicar, bahkan dia memanggil nama belakangku_.

"Jadi itu undangan apa? Kencan?"

_BLUSH._

"INO!"

.

.

.

"UCHIHA ITU MEMBOLOS LAGI! KURANG AJAR DIA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGHARGAIKU SEBAGAI GURU!?"

Aku menutup telingaku mendengar suara Orochimaru-_sensei_ marah-marah ketika dia bertemu dengan ku di lorong kelas dan menanyakan ku tentang keberadaan Sasuke. Uhh Sasuke.. kau dalam masalah besar.

Aku hanya tersenyum paksa lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan _sensei_ galak itu pergi menuju kelas ku. Bukannya aku membolos juga seperti Sasuke, tapi tadi aku izin untuk ikut rapat Osis, karena aku wakil ketua Osis.

Aku mendesah pelan memikirkan Sasuke yang bolos lagi, padahal tadi aku melihatnya –ketika memberikan ku undangan. Kemana lagi Uchiha tampan itu?

"Loh? Sakura-_chan_?"

Eh?

"Oh Hai, Konan-_sensei_," aku tersenyum ketika melihat guru kimia ku.

Dia tersenyum canggung,"Sakura-_chan_, jangan panggil aku seformal itu, panggil aku seperti biasa saja. Aku merasa tua jika di panggil seperti itu."

Senyumku semakin lebar. Konan ini salah satu anak dari perusahaan terbesar se-Asia. Aku sering bertemu dengannya di acara perusahaan, dan dia selalu menjadi teman ku ngobrol jika aku bosan di acara, bisa di bilang aku mengenalnya sejak kecil. Umurnya lebih tua 7 tahun dari ku, umurnya masih cukup muda untuk menjadi guru, oleh karena itu kadang-kadang dia merasa tidak enak di panggil _sensei _ oleh ku.

"_Ne.. ne.. _Konan-_nee_," aku terkekeh geli melihat pipinya yang memerah, dia memang sangat manis. Aku melihat ada noda putih di ujung bibirnya, eh? "Konan-_nee_, ada noda putih di dekat bibir mu.

Dia terlihat gelagapan menghapus bibirnya dengan telapak tangan, mukanya semakin memerah malu. "Ah, Sakura-_chan_ apa yang kau lakukan di lorong kelas di saat pelajaran berlangsung? Kau membolos eh?"

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng, "_Lie_, aku habis rapat osis,"

Konan-_nee_ tersenyum, lalu mengacakak kepalaku gemas, "_Ne_, terus berprestasi ya Sakura-_chan_! _Ganbatte_!"

Aku mengangguk semangat, lalu tersenyum.

"_Kawaii_! Seaandainya kau adik ku Sakura_-chan_! Kau sangat manis!" ucapnya girang, benar-benar tidak seperti guru. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke ruang guru, _jaa_ Sakura-_chan_!?

"_Jaa, _Konan-_nee_,"

Lalu dia pergi menghilang di belokan.

_Hah sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas._

Aku kembali berjalan dan tiba-tiba ada suara derap kaki yang sangat cepat dari arah Konan-_nee_ jalan tadi. Tunggu dulu sepertinya aku kenal rambut pantat ayam itu, eh Sasuke?

_Deg._

_Deg._

_Deg._

_Kenapa deg-degan gini?_

Dia terus berjalan, mata _onyx _hitamnya turus menatap lurus ke depan. Dan dia melewati ku.

_Bodoh kalo dia berhenti menyapaku._

"Haruno,"

"Eh?"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang melihatku dengan pandangan datar. Apa dia berhenti berjalan untuk mengobrol dengan ku?

"Apa kau melihat Konan?"

_Pemikiranmu bodoh Sakura.._

Aku sudah bilangkan Konan-_nee_ itu salah satu anak perusahan terbesar di Asia kan? Sasuke dan Konan juga sering bertemu, dan boleh ku akui mereka cukup akrab. Dengan sikap Konan-_nee_ yang mudah bergaul sudah pasti dia gampang dekat dengan Sasuke.

Tapi tunggu dulu...

Buat apa Sasuke mencarinya?

"Tadi dia lewat ke arah sana," tunjukku ke arah tempat Kona-_nee_ pergi menghilang. Lalu dia berjalan pergi begitu saja tak memperdulikanku yang menatap punggungnya sedih.

"Sasuke..."

_Dia bahkan tak menatapku.._

"_Baka_, setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih,"

.

.

.

Acara keluarga Uchiha terlihat sangat ramai, posisiku sekarang terasingkan jauh di pojok aula dekat dengan balkon yang mengarahkan ke arah halaman belakang. Aku menghela nafas bosan, di saat seperti ini aku membutuhkan teman mengobrol. Dan ngomong-ngomong sejak tadi aku tidak melihat Sasuke, dimana dia?

Aku memutuskan untukpergi kebawah, ke halaman belakang untuk menyegarkan pikiran dari acara membosankan ini. Mungkin dengan jalan-jalan berkeliling mencari angin bisa membuatku segar kembali.

_Tap. _

Aku berhenti di depan labirin, mataku sedikit membulat melihat kejadian dimana Itachi-_nii _–kakaknya Sasuke– dan Konan-_nee_ berciuman mesra di depan labirin yang ada di halaman belakang. Aku cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu dan berhenti di kolam air mancur sekitar situ.

_Deg..deg..deg.._

Kenapa aku deg-degan gini melihat mereka berciuman? Aku merasakan pipiku memerah. Ah memalukan!

_Brak!_

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara benda jatuh di dekat semak-semak, uhh aku jadi merinding gini, malam-malam berjalan-jalan di halaman belakang adalah ide yang sangat buruk. Aku lupa kalau aku cewek yang sangat penakut. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menghiraukannya saja.

Eh tapi penasaran juga sih.

Aku mulai berdiri dan berjalan mendekati suara tersebut itu berasal, mengabaikan rasa takutku yang sekarang terkalahkan dengan rasa penasaran.

_Srek!_

Eh?

Kotak?

Kotak _pink _yang sangat manis di hiasi dengan berbagai macam gambar _unicorn_. Aku mengambil kotak berukuran kecil itu dan membersihkannya dari tanah. Aku ingin membukanya tapi itu bukan hak ku, karena itu bukan milikku. Aku melihat ke kanan dan kiri mencari sang pemilik mungkin saja masih di sekitar sini, siapa tahu pemilik kotak ini mencarinya. Tidak ada orang. Lalu pandangan ku atas balkon yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari barang ini terjatuh. Dan aku melihat...

Eh?

Sasuke?

Wajahnya tak terlihat karena tubuhnya yang menutupi sinar malam, tapi aku bisa mengetahui itu Sasuke dari rambut pantat ini kotak miliknya? Tapi untuk siapa?

_Srek!_

Sasuke yang tadinya pandanganya lurus ke depan ke arah labirin, kini beralih kepadaku. Cepat-cepat aku menunduk, aku begitu takut melihat wajahnya entah kenapa. Jantungku berdetag dengan cepat, uhh Sasuke. Saat aku melihat ke atas lagi, Sasuke sudah tidak atas di tempat. Eh? Dia hilang kemana?

Jadi kuputuskan untuk membawa kotak itu dan kembali duduk di dekat air mancur. Nanti bila aku bertemu dengan Sasuke itu, aku akan mengembalikannya. Akhirnyaaku tau topik apa yang akan kubicarakan dengan Sasuke nanti. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

"Oi!"

"WAAAAA!"

Aku melompat kaget kita mendengar suara yang begitu dekat di telinga ku. Ketika aku menoleh aku mendapatkan Sasuke yang menatapku dengan tatapan menahan tawa. Eh Sasuke? Sungguh memalukan.

"Respon mu berlebihan, _pink_,"

Hah?

_Pink?_

Aku menatapnya bingung. Dengan gugup aku berusaha berdiri dan menormalkan detag jantungku, lalu kembali duduk di kursi tempat aku duduk tadi.

Dan..

Sasuke ikut duduk di sampingku.

Beberapa menit kita hanya diam dalam keheningan. Ini tidak seperti diriku yang biasanya cerewet dan bawel. Uhh aku bingung harus berbicara apa. Eh tunggu dulu! Kotak itu!

"Sa-Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

Wah respon yang bagus.

"Tadi aku menemukan kotak ini terjatuh, apa ini milikmu?" Aku menunjukan sebuah kotak _pink _ yang tadi kutemukan.

Dia menatapku tajam dan aku bisa melihat rahangnya mengeras. Ada apa? Apa aku salah?

"Buatmu saja," jawabnya ketus.

"Eh?"

Untukku?

Yang benar?

"Baiklah," ucapku gugup. Aku menunduk dan tak berani menatapnya yang sejak tadi memandangi air terjun dengan tajam. "Ada perlu apa kemari?"

Dia menoleh dan melihatku, sontak pipiku memerah karena tatapannya begitu datar dan tajam menatapku. Aduh.. pipi sialan.

"Haha–"

Eh Sasuke tertawa?

Sasuke tertawa pelan, memang dasar Uchiha, tapi ini pertama kali aku melihat Sasuke yang tertawa. Biasanya kami tidak pernah sekali pun mengobrol, bahkan sedekat ini pun tidak.

"Mukamu gampang memerah," Apa maksudnya? "Setiap aku melihatmu berbicara dengan teman pirangmu, mukamu selalu memerah. Apa kau punya penyakit?" lanjutnya polos.

Apa-apaan itu?

Eh.. Tapi.. Berarti Sasuke memperhatikan ku dong. Apa dia gasadar, hal yang membuatku 'memerah' itu adalah dirinya?

KYAAAA!

"Hn, _pink_, kau ada di kelas mana?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Eh tapi kalau dia memperhatikan ku masa dia tidak tahu kelasku. Hah...

"11-B, kau?" sebenernya aku sudah tau dia kelas berapa. Ini hanya basa-basi biasa.

"11-A," iyalah kau kan pintar Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan menghela nafas. Dia menatapku sejenak lalu menyentil jidatku yang ekhm... lumayan lebar. Membuat diriku meringis sakit.

"Duluan, _pink_."

Dan Sasuke meninggalkanku dengan muka yang sempurna memerah juga detag jantung yang tidak bisa normal terus berpacu cepat.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu, tapi aku masih sibuk si bangkuku membereskan buku-buku yang masih berserakan di meja. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan beristirahat.

"Sakura! Ada yang mencarimu tuh!" teriak Kiba teman sekelasku dari depan pintu kelas.

Siapa?

Dengan cepat ku rapikan semua barang-barangku dan berjalan keluar kelas.

EH? Sasuke?

Tiba-tiba Ino menarik lenganku dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuatku memerah,

"Sakura, aku butuh penjelasan."

Lalu Ino menghilang begitu saja setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahku, membuatku jijik.

Oh ya Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

Sasuke tampak salah tingkah tetapi dia tetap menatapku datar, "Kau kenal Konan kan? Temani aku ke rumahnya dia sakit hari ini."

Aku mengerjap bingung, "O-oke,"

Dan aku merutuki jawaban ku tadi, Oke? Apa-apaan itu?

.

.

.

"Naik sepedah?"

Meskipun aku dan Sasuke bisa di bilang ekhm.. lumayan kaya. Tapi kami tidak pernah membawa kendaraan umum ke sekolah. Aku menggunakan angkutan kota seperti bus dan kereta. Kadang aku melihat Sasuke membawa sepedah atau dia jalan kaki untuk pulang. Karena jarak rumah kami dari sekolah memang cukup dekat.

"Hn. Kau yang mengayuh pedalnya."

"Hah?"

"Tenang saja aku tidak berat," ucapnya di ikuti seringai yang menurutku _sexy_ itu.

Dan kami pergi ke rumah Konan-_nee_, menggunakan sepedah Sasuke dengan aku yang mengayuh dan Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Wa! Sakura-_chan_! Sasuke! Sedang apa kalian di sini?" pekik Konan-_nee _girang ketika melihatku dan Sasuke.

Aku menatap sekeliling rumah Konan-_nee_, dia tinggal di sebuah kost-an bukan tinggal di rumah megahnya. Katanya dia ingin hidup mandiri menjadi guru tanpa perlu tinggal di rumah megahnya di pusat kota. Lagi pula kos-annya dekat dengan sekolah.

"Hn. Kami menjengukmu."

"_Ne_, ayo masuk!" ucapnya semangat.

Selama berkunjung ke rumah Konan-_nee_, percakapan di dominasi oleh Konan-_nee_ dengan Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat banyak bicara dan tidak dingin seperti biasanya. Dan aku bisa melihat Sasuke menatap Konan-_nee_ dengan tatapan lembut.

Apa mungkin Sasuke suka dengan Konan-_nee_?

Ah aku ingat, waktu Sasuke membolos pelajaran, hari itu adalah ulang tahun Konan-_nee_. Dan mereka muncul dari arah yang sama saat aku berpapasan dengan mereka, meskipun bukan di waktu yang sama.

Apa kotak itu untuk Konan-_nee_? Gadis berambut ungu itu sangat menyukai warna _pink_ –oleh sebab itu dia suka mengacak-acak rambut _pink_-ku–. Dan waktu itu, saat aku melihat Sasuke yang ada di atas balkon, dia menatap ke arah labirin, dimana tempat Konan-_nee _dan Itachi-_nii_ ekhm... berciuman.

Ah aku mengerti sekarang, Sasuke memang menyukai Konan-_nee._

.

.

.

"_Jaa_! Hati-hati di jalan Sasuke! Sakura-_chan_!"

Aku kembali mengayuh dengan Sasuke yang ku gonceng. Sasuke mengantarku menuju stasiun tapi tetap saja aku yang mengayuh sepedahnya.

"Hei, Sasuke,"

"Kayuh yang benar _pink_, aku tidak ingin jatuh," ucapnya dari belakang.

Aku mendengus sebal, menyebalkan!

"Apa kau menyukai Konan-_nee_?"

"..."

Tidak ada respon darinya, okey, lalu?

"Apa kotak itu untuk Konan-_nee_?"

Hening.

Aku tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya karena posisi ku yang di depan. Lalu setelah itu selama perjalanan kami hanya berdiam diri tanpa ada satu pun ada yang mengajak berbicara.

Apa aku salah bicara?

10 menit berlalu dan akhirnya kami sampai di stasiun. Aku turun dari sepedah itu dan menatap Sasuke yang ternyata sedang menunduk, akhirnya aku kembali bisa melihat wajahnya.

Dia tidak membalas pertanyaanku tadi..

Hah.. sudahlah..

"Oke, _arigatou _Sasuke! _Jaa_!"

"_Pink_,"

Tanganku di tahan oleh Sasuke, ketika ku menoleh aku melihat Sasuke yang di hiasi garis-garus merah terlihat imut. Sepertinya dia salting, apa ini gara-gara ucapan ku tadi?

"Ya. Aku menyukai Konan,"

Tuhkan benar...

Aku tersenyum sumringan, "_Ne.. ne.. _sudah ku tebak," lalu aku terkekeh geli melihatnya mendengus malu.

"Jangan bilang siapa pun,"

Aku mengangguk geli melihat tingkahnya yang malu-malu.

Hah... mungkin ini cobaan, mengetahui siapa yang di suka orang yang kamu sukai, tapi aku tidak boleh egois bukan? Mungkin saja dengan ini aku bisa dekat dengan Sasuke.

Berteman saja sudah cukup kok.

Aku menyukainya, memang, hanya menyukainya. Pasif. Tidak berharap. Melihatnya bahagia bukannya membuat kita bahagia juga, bukan?

Tapi kenapa hatiku berdenyut sakit?

.

.

.

.

.

_**Maaf kan ini ada yang ku edit. Sasuke Sakura gajadi bertunangan karena nanti bakal aneh ceritanya. Menurut kalian gimana? Bagus ga? Kalo reviewnya sedikit aku jadi malas lanjut, bener deh-_-**_

_**Kasih saran dong, please.**_

_**Oh ya ini wordsnya juga udah aku banyakin jadi 2.500.**_

_**Btw thanks ya yg udah baca.**_

_**22.59 Saturday, 4 Januari 2014.**_

_**FNI.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aku cuman pinjem characternya aja, Naruto milih Masashi seorang._

_._

_._

_Crush_

_I like you, i just like you._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aku tersenyum kecut ketika teman sekelas ku, Lee, menghampiriku dan mengajakku berkeliling perpustakaan. Bukan apa-apa tapi sesisi sekolah sudah tau bahwa Lee menyukaiku, dan itu terlihat aneh saat semua orang memandang ku dan Lee yang sedang berjalan berdua mengelilingi perpustakan. Lalu, Lee terlihat bersemangat sekali memberitahu buku-buku apa yang dia suka, padahal aku tidak menanyakannya. Dan, aku sudah menghapal isi-isi perpustakaan ini. Selain aku sering ke sini, aku juga selalu membantu Ayame-_sensei_ –penjaga perpustakaan– membereskan buku-buku yang tidak beraturan. Jadi, aku tau secara keseluruhan letak-letak, bahkan seluruhnya isi perpustakaan yang mungkin luasnya sebesar aula jika sedang ada acara sekolah.

Lagi pula, aku sejak tadi tidak mendengarkan apa yang di katakan Lee. Pikiranku jauh menuju 3 hari yang lalu di saat sasuke mengakui perasaannya terhadap Konan-_nee_ . Matanya menatap lembut Konan-_nee_, dan pipinya memerah ketika mengatakannya.

"_Ya. Aku menyukai Konan."_

Suka ya?

"Sakura-_sa_?"

EH?

"Sakura-_san_? Sakura-_san_ tidak mendengarkan ku sejak tadi?" Tanya Lee menatapku bingung, "Apa Sakura-_san _lelah?"

Aku tersenyum, mungkin senyumku terlihat aneh sekarang. "Tidak, tidak, apa kita sudah selesai?"

"Sakura-_san_, kau tidak mendengarkan ku kan sejak tadi?" tanya Lee lagi, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Bu-bukan begitu a-aku ano i-"

"Sakura-_san_, terlihat sedih. Apa ada masalah? Kau bisa menceritakan kepadaku," Ucap Lee lagi dengan senyum lebarnya.

Hahhh, Lee kau orang yang baik.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan terus berjalan menuju pojok ruangan dimana tempat biasa aku membaca. Langkah ku berhenti ketika melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di situ, dan ia tidak sendirian.

"Wah, bukannya itu Konan-_sensei_?" Ucap Lee cukup keras, buru-buru aku menariknya dan bersembunyi di balik lemari buku Arkeologi.

"Eh sepertinya ada yang memanggilku Sasuke?"

"Hn. Itu perasaanmu saja,"

Mereka terlihat mengobrol seru, entah kenapa aku sedikit cemburu melihat Konan-_nee_ yang begitu dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke kau harus belajar yang rajin, jangan membolos terus. Kau tahu kau bisa saja tidak naik kelas. Aku sedikit ce-"

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Ucapan Konan-_nee_ berhenti ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menariknya dan memeluknya. Konan-_nee _terlihat kaget dan terkejut karena gerakan tiba-tiba Sasuke.

"Kau masih saja bawel,"

Rasanya aku ini menangis.

Konan-_nee_ tersenyum, lalu lengan kanannya bergerak mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke dengan gemas.

"Kau sudah tumbuh besar, _ne_?"

Sasuke terlihat terkejut, dia hanya menatap Konan-_nee_ yang sudah terlepas dari pelukannya. Lalu ujung bibirnya terlihat menarik kesamping membuat sebuah senyuman tipis.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, dengan cepat aku pergi keluar dari perpustakan tampa menoleh kebelakang. Adegan tadi membuat hatiku sakit. Aku memang sudah tau Sasuke menyukai Konan-_nee_, dan aku sudah berniat untuk membantunya. Tapi? Kenapa aku tidak rela.

"Sakura-_san_!"

Oh ya! Aku lupa dengan Lee! Bagaimana jika dia melihat adegan itu?

"Sakura-_san_, kau belari sangat cepat!" Ucap Lee sedikit ngos-ngosan. "Apa Sasuke punya hubungan dengan Konan-_sensei_ ya, Sakura-_san_?"

Aku sedikit menegang mendengarnya.

Sasuke maafkan aku, aku mengingkar janji.

"Ne, Lee, jangan beritahu siapa pun ya?" ucapku. Lee terlihat bingung menatapku.

"Sakura-_san_, kenapa menangis?"

Eh? Benarkah?

Aku bisa merasakan cairan asing turun dari pipiku.

"Apa Sakura-_san _menyukai Sasuke-_san_?" aku sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Lee. Buru-buru aku menggeleng dan menghapus air matiku.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol dengannya. Tapi, Lee, kau maukan berjanji dengan ku? Untuk tidak memberitahu kepada siapapun tentang kejadian hari ini?"

Lee tampak ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk. Aku tersenyum senang dan melanjutkan jalanku meninggalkan perpustakaan tersebut, meninggalkan Lee yang menatapku.

"Aku tau kau berbohong Sakura-_san_," Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Lee.

Ya, aku memang pembohong yang buruk.

.

.

.

Perasaan aku hari ini sungguh campur aduk. Selain kejadian tadi siang di perpustakaan, aku juga bertemu dengan Konan-_nee_, salah satu orang yang ingin aku hindari akhir-akhir ini. Dia mengajakku mengobrol tentang murid kelas satu yang susah menurut dan tidak mau mendengarkannya saat mengajar. Selama mengobrol aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan sesekali tertawa kecil. Tapi sepertinya Konan-_nee_ menyadari perbedaan sikapku.

"_Sakura-_chan_, apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat sedih hari ini? Apa kau punya masalah? Kau bisa bercerita denganku."_

Apa wajahku sesedih itu? Masalahnya, kesedihkanku disebabkan olehnya, bagaimana aku bisa bercerita?

_Prang!_

Kaleng di genggamanku jatuh. Saat ini aku sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Karena terlalu males menunggu bis yang akan datang pukul 5 sore nanti, aku memutuskan berjalan hingga stasiun dan memutuskan pulang menggunakan kereta.

Hah, aku menghelas nafas dan berjongkok mengambil kaleng kosong tadi yang tidak sengaja ku jatuhkan. Tapi ada tangan lain yang mengambilnya.

Eh? Sasuke?

Aku mendongakan kepalaku ke atas menatapnya yang sedang menunduk dan duduk di sepedahnya. Dia juga membalas tatapan ku dengan muka datarnya seperti biasa.

"Hhhmmfff,"

Eh?

Sasuke tertawa kencang hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung, ada apa dengan wajahku?

"Wajahmu ketika mengambil kaleng tadi begitu serius, _pink_."

Oh begitu? Dia tertawa karena wajahku yang begitu serius? Apa se aneh itu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya ku,

"Pulang, dan aku melihatmu melamun,"

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti, aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku, menghindar darinya bukannya salah satu rencanaku? "Kalau begitu, Bye!"

"Ya. Bye,"

Tapi ada pertanyaan yang mengganjal dalam benakku. Apa perasaanya saat berpelukan dengan Konan-_nee_? Egoku terus menyuruhku berjalan tanpa menoleh tapi hatiku menyuruhku untuk berbalik dan menghampirinya.

Tapi kebanyakan wanita berpikir menggunakan hati kan?

"Sasuke," Panggilku kepadanya yang ternyata masih diam duduk di sepedahnya menataku.

"Hn?" sahutnya singkat seperti biasa.

"Apa kau hari ini merasa senang?"

Sasuke menatapku dengan bingung, "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Aku menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tidak gatal, "Entah, aku hanya ingin menanyakannya."

Hening sesaat...

Sepertinya dia tidak berniat mengobrol denganku, yasudah lah.

"Hari ini aku merasakan... apa itu perasaan yang aneh," Katanya tiba-tiba.

"Perasaan yang aneh?"

Dia seperti malu-malu mengatakannya,"Ya, Seperti perasaan cinta yang membingungkan?"

Oh begitu..

Aku tersenyum, mungkin ini akan terlihat aneh di mata orang, "Aku juga merasakannya, perasaan yang menyusahkan bukan?" kekehku hambar.

Tiba-tiba dia mengayuh sepedahnya ke arah ku dan memberi ku _high five_, wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri, dia menarik sudutnya bibirnya sangat lebar membuat cengiran yang terlihat lucu di wajahnya yang biasanya datar.

"Kalau begitu itu membuat kita menjadi teman, _pink_!"

Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang langsung berubah 180 derajat. Tidak seperti biasanya yang dingin dan sok cool apa lagi di depan Konan-_nee_. Apa dia juga tersenyum selebar itu di depan Konan-_nee_?

Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan?

"_Pink_, kau tidak akan langsung pulang kan? Tunjukan aku tempat yang bagus untuk menyegarkan otak,"

Apa ini nge-_date_?

Aku menatapnya dengan kikuk, dia tiba-tiba berdiri dan pindah ke tempat kursi penumpang. Sepertinya aku tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"–tapi kau yang mengayuh pedalnya seperti biasa,"

Tuhkan aku yang menggonceng dia...

Aku mulai menaikin sepedahnya dan mulai mengayuh, tapi? Kenapa tidak bergerak? Uhh dia sungguh berat. Apa dia tidak sadar, beratnya dia berapa? Tidak, Sasuke tidak gendut, tapi pasti dia berat dengan tingginya yang melebihi tinggi ku kan?

"Cepatlah _pink_! Jangan buatku menunggu!" omelnya dari belakangku,

"Kau sangat berat tau!" ah akhirnya aku bisa mengayuh meskipun masih pelan-pelan.

"_Urusai_! Cepat kayuh sepedahnya,"

Kita terus beradu mulut selama perjalanan, dengan aku yang mengayah dan dia yang hanya duduk santai dan sekali-kali mengomentari betapa lambatya aku mengayuh.

Sepertinya aku lupa rencanaku untuk menghindarinya.

.

.

.

"Wah! Laut!"

Aku mengatur nafasku yang masih belum beraturan karena mengayuh sepedah sampai ujung kota,dengan Sasuke yang ku gonceng dan beberapa tanjakan yang harus ku lalui –dengan sedikit bantuan Sasuke, dia mendorong sepedahnya sedangkan aku terus mengayuh agar sampai atas tanjakan. Lalu dia akan melompot ke kursi penumpang di sepedah dengan tiba-tiba membuat kami kembali turun dari atas tanjakan, dan akhirnya Sasuke harus turun lagi untuk mendorong sampai atas– dan akhirnya kita sampai di tempat tujuan. Pantai.

"_Pink_, aku ingin bermain air," ucapnya menoleh ke arahku yang masih duduk di sepedah dengan wajahku yang di tekuk karena kejadian di tanjakan tadi. Dia terkekeh geli melihat diriku ngambek, "Masih marah karena tanjakan tadi? Aku kan ikut memabantu dengan mendorong,"

"Tapi kan– ah sudah lah! Ayo kita bersenang-senang!" ucaku girang. Aku memarkirkan sepedah Sasuke, lalu melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki ku dan berlalu menuju pantai.

Sasuke mengerjap matanya bingung karena melihat tingkahku langsung seperti anak kecil, dia tersenyum tipis dan ikut mengejarku menuju pantai.

"Wahh! Rasanya kaki ku jadi segar," ucapku ketika aku membasahi kaki ku ke air laut. Aku melihat ke arah samping melihat Sasuke yang mengikuti ku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, tanpa sadar aku menendang air laut ke arahnya membuat sebagian pakaiannya menjadi basah.

"Oi _pink_! Kau menyebalkan!" dia menatapku tajam, aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan berlari menjauh yang sepertinya di kejar olehnya.

Untuk saat ini aku ingin melupakan perasaanku kepada Sasuke. Aku ingin melupakan perasaanku yang tidakterbalas. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan Sasuke tanpa ada rasa aneh yang berdenyut dalam hatiku. Tapi jika aku ingat-ingat Sasuke belum pernah memanggil nama kecil ku. Dia pasti memanggil 'Haruno' saat pertama kali kita belum terlalu dekat, dan sekarang dia memanggil ku'_pink_' sesuai warna rambutku.

Meskipun dia tersenyum ke arah ku, tapi aku mengira itu adalah senyuman antar teman. Tidak seperti senyumnya ke arah Konan-_nee_. Senyum tulus yang di dasarkan dengan cinta. Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Egois? Memaksanya bersama ku? Melupakannya?aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya.

Sejak kecil aku sudah mulai tertarik dengan Sasuke, dan akhirnya bisa sampai sekarang. Aku menyukainya bukan karena dia yang tampan, dan aku tidak benci dengannya karena dia berandalan. Aku hanya menyukainya sebagai Sasuke. Apa aku bisa mengatakan semua isi hatiku kepadanya? Jika itu membuat kita menjadi jauh lebih baik aku pendam rasa ini sampai kakek nenek. Tapi dengan dekat seperti ini saja sudah membuatku sangat senang, sangat.

Sasuke kau melihatku sebagai apa?

"_Pink_! Sudah cukup aku lelah," ucapnya dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan karena mengejarku. Dia melemparkan tubuhnya ke pasir tanpa memperdulikan seragamnya yang nanti yang kotor.

Aku berhenti berlari dan berlalik duduk di sampingnya yang berbaring merlentangkan tangannya. "Kau cemen Sasuke,"

"Terserah kau saja,"

Aku terkekeh geli melihat wajahnya yang berkeringat juga memerah karena terlalu lelah. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dan _sexy_ pada posisi seperti itu.

_Blush!_

Apa-apaan itu! Aku berpiikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Sasuke apa kau tidur?" aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya ketika melihat dia menutup mata. Tidak ada respon darinya, aku semakin mengguncangkan tubuhnya dengan kuat.

"Sasuke!"

"SASUKE!"

"HEI SASUKE!"

"Ck, kau sangat berisik _pink_!" akhirnya dia bersuara tapi tetap tidak membuka matanya.

"Jangan tertidur di sini kau bisa masuk angin," ucapku, apa ada nada ke khawatiran di dalam ucapan ku tadi?

"Kau bawel seperti Konan,"

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Apa? Seperti Konan-_nee_?

Aku jadi ingat kejadian di perpustakaan tadi. Di saat kita sedang bersama, pikirannya masih saja ke arah Konan-_nee_? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Apa aku tidak pernah di pikirannya? Kenapa aku di bandingkan dengan Konan-_nee_?

"Hei, _pink_? Kenapa kau jadi pendiem?"

Aku hanya menunduk lesu menatap kakiku yang ku tekuk.

"_Pink_?"

Hening...

Sepertinya Sasuke tidak berniat memanggilku lagi, dia memang cepat tidak peduli ya..

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Aku mulai berdiri dan menatapnya yang sedang menatapku bingung, tubuhnya yang tadi berbaring menjadi duduk dengan lengannya yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau memang menyukai Konan-_nee_, kenapa kau tidak langsung memberi tahunya? Kenapa kau harus berputar-putar dalam permainan hidupmu sendiri?" ucapku tanpa sadar.

Sauske menatapku, dia mulai berdiri dan melihat ke arahku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tau? Kau hanya mempersulit dirimu dengan hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Konan-_nee_ tanpa tau perasaanya terhadapmu. Kau memperlakukan hal manis kepadanya, tetapi dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik yang sudah bertumbuh menjadi besar!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, apa maksudmu, hah?" Sasuke mulai menambah volume suaranya, sedikit membentak kepadaku. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika aku mengatakan memeluk.

"Kau tidak mengerti, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan mu," ucapku lirih.

"Dengan siapa?"

Aku menggeram sebal melihat wajahnya yang pura-pura bodoh. Oke dia memang tidak mengetahui perasaanku. Tetapi, kenapa dia pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan maksud pembicaraan ku tentang Konan-_nee_.

"Siapa?! Siapa orang yang kau suka?" tanyanya sedikit memaksa, kenapa Sasuke menjadi seperti itu? Kenapa Sasuke jadi ingin tau siapa yang ku sukai?

"KAU! KAU ORANGNYA! KAU PUAS?"

Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataanku. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang.

"Aku menyukaimu, sejak dulu. Tapi aku terlambat, kau tahu? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku," aku bisa merasakan mataku yang berkaca-kaca, "Kau memang idiot! Bodoh! Tidak peka! Pecundang! Kau laki-laki yang paling Idiot yang pernah ku temui!"

Setelah aku memakinya aku berlari meninggalkannya, meninggalkan pantai tanpa menoleh ke arah belakang. Aku lepas kontrol. Aku pergi karena malu, karenanya akhirnya mengatakan apa yang ku rasakan padanya selama ini. Padahal aku belum terlalu dekat dengannya tapi aku sudah memakinya, bahkan tiba-tiba aku menyatakan kalau aku suka denganya. Pasti dia berpikiran aku aneh, aku tidak tau malu.

Ya aku memang tidak tau malu, dan aku tidak peduli.

Karena perasaanku sedikit lega setelah mengatakan semua isi hatiku.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap Sakura pergi dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Tangannya terkepal kuat, kepalanya sedikit pusing memikirkan perkataan gadis _pink_ tadi. Helaan nafas panjang menjadi perusak keheningan sesaat. Tatapannya mulai terlihat sendu memikirkan Sakura yang tadi mulai berkaca-kaca, seolah ada perasaan aneh di dada sebelah kirinya.

"Ya, aku memang idiot–"

"–aku bahkan tak tau apa yang ku rasakan sekarang–"

"–Sakura"

Jawabnya setelah sekian menit kepergian Sakura, meninggalkannya dengan gejolak perasaan yang menyesakkan.

.

.

.

.

.

_**EH? CUMAN 4? YAUDALAH.**_

_**OCC YA? HAHAHHAHHA**_

_**Bagus ga? Engga ya? Yaudahlah...**_

_**Aneh pasti ya? Banget? Huhuhuh aku jadi sedih**_

_**Btw, makasih ya udah ngasih tau ke typo-annya. Semoga yang ini gaada typo. Aku bikinnya juga udah malam dan ngantuk banget.**_

_**Oke makasih ya yang udah baca, **_

_**Tapi please lah review.**_

_**Aku juga pengen di review jangan cuman di baca doang, sedih tau.**_

_**REVIEW YA!**_

_**Words: 2193. **_

_**11 Januari, 2013. 23:06**_

_**FNI**_


End file.
